


Save My Soul

by muffinwolfman



Series: Song one-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Addiction, F/M, Love, Pain, you can imagine whatever ship that comes to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinwolfman/pseuds/muffinwolfman
Summary: She tried, she can`t say no.





	Save My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The parts without punctation is the song. Please listen to Save My Soul by JoJo while reading. It`ll bring more feelings.

She came home crying.

_**You got what you wanted** _

_**Didn't you?** _

Her heart bruised.

**_Don't know where your heart is_ **

**_But mine's bruised_ **

She knew from the start that he would only break her again and again.

**_You knew when you started_ **

**_That I'd lose_ **

Her tears were fell like blood. They didn`t stop falling

**_The blood on the carpet_ **

**_Is not you_ **

She tried to forget him, but she could still remember everything. Nothing bad, only the good things.

**_I tried to wash the scars and marks from under my skin_ **

**_But you're etched in me like stone_ **

They tried to help her, but she loved him way too much to let go.

_**You can't save me** _

"Why did he call you! I'm the only guy you're allowed to talk to." Why didn't I understand, back then that he didn't want me? I was just another girl to him, she thought.

You call it love, but still you hate me?

"Please baby, she is just another girl. I`d kill myself if you left. I love you."

_**Lord I try and I can't say no** _

It felt so right, but so wrong. He gave me pain, but he also gave me happiness.

**_You're the pain and the medicine_ **

His kisses were so magical. He could kiss her she`d be numb.

**_One taste and I'm numb again_ **

And she had tried to say no, yet she gave in to his kiss.

**_You can't save me_ **

**_Lord I try and I can't say no_ **

"Gosh, you look magical." He took her waist and kissed her. She could feel her heart beating as fast as it did the first time they kissed. Their lips parted ways. "Never leave me. I love you too much."

**_Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_ **

She couldn't bring herself to leave him, she loved him too much.

_**Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul** _

_**Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah** _

Why, why did she always come back. It's like she was the moth and he the light. She was drawn to him.

**_You've got your chains wrapped around me so tight_ **

"Gosh, why won`t you ever give me enough space to breathe! You're an uptight woman, who doesn`t trust me enough to speak to other women." "But, I do trust you. I was only wondering why she would text you that. God, I need to leave." She tried to tell him. "No, youre not. Do I need to remind you that were equal now? Remember when that guy called you, I wasn't mad at all. But when a girl tries to text me something unimportant you freak out. You are ridiculous." He yelled. "She tried to text you something unimportant? And that guy was only asking for an assignment we needed to do. He didn't call me back, we`re barely speaking to each other. But that girl texts every day. And I haven't complained until now." She told him. "Huh, that is not true. And you still don't get to leave."

**_Give me enough just to keep me alive_ **

"I have tried breaking up with him, but it hurts." She talked out loud to herself. "For goodness sake, why am I addicted to him. He is just so irresistible. I try to run away, but I always come back. God, why won`t I give my heart a break?

_**I try to run but it hurts every time, I try** _

He tried kissing her, he tried to bribe her into staying.

**_Lord I try and I can't say no (Oh Lord)_ **

**_Lord I try and I can't say no_ **

**_Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_ **

**_Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_ **

**_Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_ **

She felt her hands shattering every picture she had of them together. Everything connected to completely ruined.

**_Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul_ **

**_Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na,yeah_ **

**_Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_ **

**_Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_ **

He finally did it, he broke her.

**_You got what you wanted_ **

**_Didn't you?_ **

Her voice was venomous when she finally said it.

"I hate you Adrien Agreste."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this one-shot. I`ve had this idea for a little while and here is the results. English is not my first isn`t my first language, but i have tried to fix what I can fix. This one-shot is about a mentally abusive relationship and the addiction that comes with love. I`ve never been in a relationship myself because I`m young so I hope this is one_shot is from what I`ve heard in songs, read and seen from movies. I hope this is a close/maybe a little mild to the way a mentally abusive relationship works. Please write som reviews both positive and negative. I love to read them and improve my writing. THe song is a good song and i recommend it to everyone. THe song is about addiction. Save My Soul: JoJo. Goddibye!  
> (This one-shot was also posted on Wattpad and FF.net.)


End file.
